Nothing to Celebrate Over
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Cravings are fickle little things that are known at times to consume your very soul, but this is ridiculous ...


**Title:** Nothing to Celebrate Over  
**Author:** AOTS  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Cravings are fickle little things that are known at times to consume your very soul, but this is ridiculous ...  
**Word Count:** 1 602  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, the characters within, nor the merchandise shares, I am merely borrowing characters for personal and public enjoyment.

NOTHING TO CELEBRATE OVER

Perhaps, if one stopped to think about it, making this would be rather pointless. There was no special occasion, no birthday to celebrate, and he sure as hell didn't have a sudden craving for sweets. But for some freakishly odd reason, he found himself in that kitchen, which was much too clean for a normal home's kitchen, baking a cherry vanilla cake.

No one even asked, demanded, or forced him to make/bake it either. He just suddenly stopped what he was previously doing and began measuring and mixing, pouring and baking... come to think of it... he didn't even know what **ingredients** went into cakes, much less how to bake them! But after peeking through that sadistic little window, he assumed he made it rather well.

No. Scratch that.

He could safely say that he was temporarily the _God_of making sex-tastic cakes. That's how delicious it smelt and looked.

But back to the previous thought... today wasn't special, and he really had no cravings for this... so why the hell did he up and bake it?

~*~

"I'm telling you guys! I am so craving for a double burger with cheese! It's been like this all day, since breakfast! That's what's making it kind of gross..."

"Alright Jounouchi, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say, that we all understand; but really, it's not _our_ fault that every restaurant we've come across is closed down..."

"Yeah, I know, it's like some kind of messed up karma thingy. Craving some fast-food goodness- and it's taken away, all because some cow ate something it damn well fucking shouldn't have!"

"Aw, Jounouchi, geez! We are in the mall with little children, have some respect and tone down the swearing!"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm FUCKING HUNGRY!"

"All right man! Just relax! There has to be a burger joint still open somewhere, right?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is the day that the mad-cow warning came out. All restaurants that had received shipments of beef from those companies would have no choice but to dispose of it all."

"But Ryyooouuuu~! I'm hungry nooooow!"

Ryou sweat dropped, but still laughed at his friend, "Honestly Jounouchi, you could solve this problem easily. You could go home and make one yourself-"

"I don't really want to go home today..."

"Right... or you could... go to Seto's and ask for your hamburger there?"

"Aw come on, I don't want to do that. Just because he's my boyfriend and he's the richest mother fucker you'd ever meet doesn't mean I want to go over to his house all the time and opposing him. With the way it's going I'll probably be staying over at his house tonight, so I don't want to be a bother."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh Honda! My knight of chastity, you're coming to interrupt our hot and heavy once again? Sometimes I think you sit outside with a pair of binoculars and you _wait_. You perv."

"Ha. Ha. Laughter? It's all here, I'm choking on it."

"Well you know... speaking of food cravings, I've been having rather large ones myself..."

"Oh? What have you been craving?"

"Something I haven't had in a long time..."

~*~

A soft "ping" told him he could take it out now, all he would have to do is wait for it to cool on the rack for twenty minutes and then he could ice it.

... How he knew that was lost to him...

This is odd... but nice. Peaceful. He never really imagined baking could do that to a person, all his worries kind of melt away during the time of baking- all thoughts are focused on the tasks at hand.

But still, "This is seriously fucked up." He mutters to no one in the room. No One seems to visit frequently, guess he's just a killer of company. He starts making the icing to go on the cake and another thought shocks his system.

If he were subjected to delicious creamy icing, he would have had his hand shoved in that bowl so damn fast, wigs would spin! And yet, it's finished, and it's still on that counter. A full bowl of cherry flavored icing.

He dimly wonders about his sanity.

~*~

"I cannot _believe_ we just searched _all_ of Domino for a hamburger!"

"Can you _believe_ it? Not one, not a _single_ one was able to sell me one. Sure, I could have broken in. Probably would have added a couple of notches onto my record, and sure, I would have risked intimate danger on my health. But I'm starting to ask myself... would this be worth it?"

"No, it won't. I'm going to take you to my house and we're going to make these double cheeseburgers you're craving so you can finally stop whining and grumbling about it."

"Hey! You're supposed to love me!"

"Hahaa! That comes _after_ you eat those double cheeseburgers. You're going to need your strength after all."

"Ah! Honda, ew! Gross! I cannot believe you just said that."

"We're not believing much today are we?"

"Ryou, stop being a smart-ass."

"Yugi! Stop swearing."

"Mwahahaha~!"

"...."

~*~

There! All finished, and it looked sexily edible if he did say so himself.

"That, is the most sexily edible cake, known to man." There, see?

It was a work of art; just looking at it he could tell it would be soft, light, and fluffy. It was the kind of cake that you bite into and barely have to chew because it all but melts in your mouth; a delicious vanilla cake, with the creamiest cherry flavored frosting. It was perfect!

And he was not hungry.

Come to think of it, there have been no cravings and no hunger pains while he made this delectable work of art. This newfound knowledge was creeping him out. He didn't even know how to make the cake; in fact, he can't even remember what he did to make this cake now.

Not realizing what he was doing, he softly cocked his head to the side in a fashion that was not his own, to study the cake more closely. How on Earth was he able to make something this damn good, when he had trouble setting the toaster to a nice golden brown?

A soft click echoed throughout the building, but he ignored it, not seeing a reason for checking it out. Only two people unlocked the front door, and he was right here.

~*~

"See you later everyone, sorry I can't invite you in today, the place is a disaster." He called out apologetically while waving good-bye to his friends at the doorstep. Turning around, he unlocked the door quietly, just in case, and entered his home, wearily stepping over used socks and kicked-about boots.

He sighed softly to himself, "What a tiring day." and made his way pass the front hallway. A seductive aroma that made his mouth water almost instantly immediately attacked his nose. With hurried footsteps he made his way into the kitchen, where an absolute mess was made of his kitchen and appliances. But for once he did not scream, hiss, and insult- his whole attention was centered on that delicious cake set so innocently on the table.

"Oh sweet mother, I have been crazy about you all day!" He finally gasped out.

The older teen turned with a barely-there blush and a leering expression, "Well, hello to you too."

But the smaller one barely registered what was being said, and gently pushed the other aside so he could drool in euphoria. He quickly moved around in the batter-stained cupboards for a nice small plate; and shuffled through an icing-smeared drawer for a fork and knife. He scuttled back over to the cake in a cute manner that had the older watching with a soft amusement.

It was when the slice of cake was placed on that delicate looking plate that he was suddenly hit with hunger. A rather odd hunger, it was sweet and seductive and it nagged and sang in his head. The hunger spiraled around in his mind's eye showing so many delicious images of this very cake. All the procedures, all the steps on how to make it echoed into his ears in a rather familiar voice.

"Oh, I've been craving for this so badly all day. Isn't it ironic, we both got ours guaranteed. And to think, I was dreading coming home because I was just so tired to bake this myself!"

"You wouldn't have happened to... oh, let's say... memorize the whole entire recipe, have you?"

The small one blinked cutely, he slowly blushed hotly, "Why, yes, actually. I have."

"Ah-Ha! So it was YOU who was making me do it! How dare you MIND CONTROL me!"

"Mind control?"

"I don't know the first thing in _baking_, and suddenly I'm baking this _all_ day! It was you, sending me your thoughts on how to make it."

The other blushed and rose from his seat, plate and fork still in one hand, he leans up to rest against the taller one's chest and plants a sticky sweet kiss on his lips, "Thank you for baking this cake for me Bakura, it's always been one of my favorites. But I just never seem to be able to bake it when it matters."

Bakura pulls the smaller one closer and licks the creamy icing off the side of their face, "You don't need a holiday, or a celebration to eat cake, Ryou. You just have to want it."

* * *

A random one-shot of fluff that I found on my old computer, instead of ignoring it and allow it to collect dust I decided to share it. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
